Wept to Weep No More
by Toreshi
Summary: death in a dream world is not just death in a dream, it can turn to reality. but why is Clow Reed in Tomoyo's dreams?


Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS characters.

~*…*~= Different scene

__

Italicised words = thoughts of the person I am writing about.

****

Wept to Weep No More

By Toreshi-san

Every time Tomoyo dreamed, she went into her own world.

The world was a representation of that in reality, yet everything was seven times more beautiful, but the people, they stayed as they usually were. 

And that was what they were. People, those that forgot her, ignored her or simply did not see her.

Her world consisted of only Tomoeda, and so it was but a small city.

Within the centre of her world, in the heart of the city was the masterpiece of her mind.

The Citadel was a solitary tower created of a pure amethyst, so pure that it was a completely transparent purple.

And yet none could get close to it but Tomoyo, but also one other, he was Clow Reed.

Tomoyo knew not where he came from, as Clow was not a part Tomoeda.

He had died ages ago and Sakura had taken the role of the Card Mistress.

~* In the Citadel *~

From the beginning of her world the Citadel had begun to build itself, and every time Tomoyo stood within it, it grew taller.

She would climb to the top where she would stand on the balcony and survey the height.

And as it was she would always think the same thing.

__

It is not time yet. 

At the base of the crystalline tower it was fortified by many large spikes of amethyst and each time she looked from her balcony at it, the circle of spikes seemed to grow so that there were more than before.

"My dear lady Tomoyo, how are you feeling?" it was Clow again.

"I am fine, and what, might I ask, are you doing in my Citadel?" Tomoyo's cold reply came.

It was a tradition that they went through. She looked into his deep azure eyes with her deep violet ones.

"The same thing that I am always."

"Yet you have never told me what you do in my tower of crystal."

"Perhaps I will some day milady." And he walked away with his robes trailing on the floor behind him.

~* Back to Reality (Tomoyo and friends are at a beach) *~

"Tomoyo! Are you daydreaming again?" Eriol woke her up from her dreams.

She looked up into his deep azure eyes with her deep violet ones.

"I am sorry, I must have fallen asleep." Tomoyo looked tired.

"Are you alright Tomoyo?" that was Sakura. _I once loved you my dear Sakura, yet you chose Syaoran. And so I lost you._

"Yes, fine." She got up, dusted herself and walked off along the water, with the waves lapping at her feet.

__

The waves feel gentle and calm.

There was something familiar about Eriol's eyes.

__

I know I have seen them somewhere else before, yet I cannot remember where.

No I'll be not for words nor lies,

My dancing days are done,

The bitter tide,

Was my final ride,

To the sea I am now gone.

I follow the rush of the water,

For the water, it flows to the shore,

Yet I have cried,

Where the pale tides died,

And wept to weep no more.

I lost my faithless lover,

To the sea, my faithless friend.

They were but the same,

And so that game,

Came to the bitterest end.

I follow the rush of the water,

For the water, it flows to the shore.

Yet I have cried,

Where the pale tides died,

And wept to weep no more.

~* In the Dream World *~

__

It is almost ready. After all, why shouldn't I? Nobody knows I exist. Sakura with Syaoran, and nobody else ever noticed me. thought Tomoyo.

She sat on the balcony railing. The tower was almost complete.

It was strong enough that none could enter it, and the stakes at the bottom seemed the sharpest they ever had.

And so her tower, built to keep in her emotions, kept her safe from the hurting of people in reality.

~* In Reality *~

She sat against the base of a plum blossom tree and started to dream again.

She was in such a deep dream that she did not wake from her trance when Eriol jumped down form his hiding place in the tree.

He placed his hand upon her head and chanted a small spell, so that he could walk within her dream and try to assuage the emotional pain that she was going through.

__

What she does to herself in her dream world will affect her physically, so real is her dream world. 

If she would but kill herself, the real her will die as well.

~* In the Dream World *~

It is ready now_. Tomoyo climbed over the railing, and looked down towards the_ shards of amethyst. She was about to let go when –

"Stop!" a male voice sounded behind her. It was Clow.

"But why? Why must you stop me from doing what will end my pain?" Tomoyo looked at him with such pain in her eyes. " Nobody in this world cares for me, not in the way I wish it to be loved." 

She turned to face him. Violet met azure and she remembered whom he looked like. " Eriol! It's you!" 

Clow seemed to shrink in size until at last he stood in front of her as Eriol.

"That's right milady, I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed." He smiled warmly at her. "Do you want to know why I always come within your Citadel?" 

Tomoyo nodded numbly. "It is because I love you."

Tomoyo looked shocked at this, but then her face softened into one that had found peace within her.

"It is nice to know that someone cared. There is something I must tell you." she paused before taking a big breath of air. " I love you too."

She smiled at him one last time and let go of the railing that she had still been holding. "Farewell, Eriol." She plummeted towards the spikes.

"NO! TOMOYO!" Eriol ran to the railing and tried to catch her hand, yet it slipped his grasp. "NOOOO! I LOVE YOU!" he watched her form fall against the shards, impaling her.

Tomoyo hung limp against the amethyst spikes. 

Eriol fell to his knees and started sobbing his heart out as the world around him started dissolving. 

The Citadel cracked and broke. Eriol saw through his tear-filled eyes that his hand was covered in blood.

~* In Reality *~

Eriol woke to see that he was hugging the dead form of Tomoyo in his arms.

All along her body were large holes, where the spikes had pierced through her. 

He cried while carrying her the nearest classroom where she was then taken from him to be driven away in an ambulance. It didn't matter he knew she was already dead.

He wiped his tears away and smiled weakly.

__

She knew I loved her.

And she loved me too.

End

AN: what a lovely ending. I just had to make her die, I'm so sorry to those who didn't want Tomoyo to die. Please review.


End file.
